Welcome Home
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "…You know. You will still be a part of my family no matter what. That will never change." He leaned nearer towards Law and whispered. "Still, you're finally home after such long years. That's all matter." WARNING: SPOILER! [Family-fluff with a hint of hurt/comfort]


**Welcome Home**

A **_One Piece _**Fan-Fiction

By**_ KawaiiNekoNami_**

**…**  
_Return to us  
A home is not a home without you  
You are unique  
You are rare  
There is no one like you.  
You, we can't replace.  
Come home come home  
So home can be a home again._

- **_Krystal Vincent _**

**…**

Donquixote Doflamingo sighed out tiredly as he dragged his feet back to the mansion after the meaningless meeting with the other warlords. He could have just skipped it as he always will do, but Vergo had strictly told him that he should attend the meeting even just for once.

_'… Why did I even rush all the way back home?'_

The blond wondered as he frowned to himself. When the meeting ended, the clock hanging on the wall marked an hour had passed after midnight. He should have went to the nearest island and get some rest instead of tiring himself more with coming back to his kingdom which is within the New World.

So why?

What is the reason he decided to hurry his way back to Dressrosa?

"Doffy?" The man stopped on his track when he heard a familiar child voice called him. He snapped his head to his right, only to see a young black haired boy in his pajamas jogging his way towards him.

"Law?" Doflamingo called back in surprise as he squatted down to the boy's level. "Why aren't you in your room?" He questioned as he used one of his hands to stroke the child's cheek. "Your sleep time had already passed long ago."

"I was waiting for you to return home, Doffy." Law replied as he nuzzled his cheek against the warm palm. "Monet said that you were coming back tonight. So I want to be the first to greet you when you are home."

The warlord blinked once, surprised by the words coming out from the boy's mouth before he gave out his typical Cheshire cat smile. He pulled his hand away from Law's cheek and settled on ruffling the boy's messy hair.

"Silly boy." Doflamingo laughed out lightly as he gently pulled the small figure into his arms before he stood up. "Is this the only reason why you are staying up late?"

"… I was worried over you too." Law mumbled timidly as he gripped a fistful of the blond's feather coat. "I know you are strong, Doffy. But I can't help but feel worry every time you go out for work."

The pair of blue eyes hidden behind the reddish-purple shades widened in surprise and disbelief. He never thought that Law would care for him as the boy usually held a blank face and he never expelled his emotions to anyone.

_'Oh.'_

His mouth curled a warm smile when he realized the main reason why he always came back no matter how tired he was.

_'I remember now. The reason why I always return home is because… I wanted to catch a look of my growing Law.'_

"I always promise to return home, didn't I?" he pressed his lips gently on Law's forehead as he said reassuringly. "And I will never break my promises. So don't silly worry, Law. I will always be home."

_'… Because you and the others are always here to welcome me back...'_

"T-Then…!" Law tilted his head up and looked at the older man with a happy smile presented on his face. "Welcome home, Doffy!" He said sincerely while Doflamingo nodded at his greet with his grin widened.

"I'm home, Law."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_THUMP!_**

Once Doflamingo opened the medical room's door, he threw Law's unconscious body burdened on his shoulder to the floor harshly. The doctor and nurse who were in the room jolted up in surprise at their master's sudden entrance and behavior.

"I avoided hitting his vital organs." Doflamingo explained. "Secure him with sea-stone cuffs when he was done with the blood transfusion." He turned away once he had given his order to the doctor and nurse who kneeled down to pick the unconscious body up from the floor.

…

"It's been such a long time, isn't it?" He asked the unconscious Law, swirling his glass of red wine as he used his other hand to caress the youngster's cheek. "In a blink of eye, you have grown up so much."

He used to be the little boy who followed him from behind like a chick following the mother hen. He used to be so adorable and innocent.

Eleven years of separation sure could change a person completely.

"…You know. You will still be a part of my family no matter what. That will never change." He leaned nearer towards Law and whispered. "Still, you're finally home after such long years. That's all matter." He pulled his hand away and turned around to look out at the scenery of Dressrosa.

"Welcome home, Law." He drunk down his glass of alcoholic drink and said.

* * *

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_Ending Note: _**

_So it's been a long time since I ever updated or publish any new stories. Reason? I'm being buried under homework that seemed to go no end. Most of my stories are only half-written 'cause I don't have a flexible time anymore. So please forgive me because I really am busy with my life now. _

_Oh, and I will like to give a shout of 'Happy Chinese New Year!' to all the Chinese readers out there! :) I hope you guys will have a happy day with your family._


End file.
